Living in Two Countries at Once
by AidoRockz
Summary: This is the sequel to my A Foren Transfer Student. In this story more things happen and Ashley reviles more about herself.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a small intro about what happened in the last story.**

**

* * *

Hello, everyone. It's me, Ashley, talking to you from Japan, in my house in Canada. Sounds kind of weird and impossible, right? Well, it's not really impossible, but I'll adment it sounds weird. You see I'm a 16,no, 17, my B-day was in March, year old Canadian witch. I'm the only witch, or wizard in my entire family, so in wizard words that would make me a Muggle Born or Mud Blood, right? Wrong. I am the rare Seasore, or Nature Witch. About six or seven months ago, another witch, Professor McGonagall, a teacher for Hogwarts, the wizard school, came to me and asked if I could go to a town in Japan to protect it from the evil witches and wizard that might go there. Oh, I guess I should say that there was a wizard war going on. Once I got to Japan I somehow ended up in a privet school, called Cross Academy. After my first day there I found out about the Night Class being vampires, from meeting one of them. The Night Class member, or vampire, I first met was Hanabusa Aido (I like his last name a hole lot more then his first.) I had kept quite about knowing about the vampires for some time. I had also run into Aido a hand full of times, and he would hug me daily. About my third day of going to school I had had enough and quite going to school. The Headmaster was nice enough to let me keep living in the dorm. around Halloween I had played a prank on Aido since he had hugged me in front of his fan just to get them mad of me, which they did. Soon later a evil wizard came into town and Aido, who was there at the time, found out I was a witch and I told him I knew that he was a vampire. After that I met more of the vampires in the Night Class, and then, later on, Aido had froze me to a wall with his ice and then kissed me. I still don't know what to say about that. By then I was starting to like him and my chest would hurt when I was around him or thought of him. Then one day (Well, night) I was walking outside when Aido and Kain (Aido's cousin) came up to me, saying that Kaname wanted to see me. I said I was busy and tried to walk away but Aido froze me feet to the ground then he froze my arms to my legs, then carried me over his should while he laughed since he found it funny (Says this in a kind of mad voice and crosses arms) Anyways, after that was all done I wanted to go home for a little while but needed to do something about my "Job" first. I ended up Spending Christmas in Japan then thought of a way that I'd be able to go home, (Read the story to find out the way since I'm not telling. Once I got home, I didn't feel home, I felt more Like I was visiting. I knew I spent too much time in Japan. I then spent so time with my only friend, Corey. After a few days I got a BIG surprise as Aido and Kain were at my door. Aido said they had come to pick me up to take me back to Japan, but had come a couple days early to spend some time in Canada. Soon the two boys, or vampires, wanted a tour of the town. I just showed them around the area where I lived. When I showed them the park, a girl was there and Aido ended up biting her wrist. *Idiot* (*___* meaning thinking) I had to use a spell to get ride of the girls memory since nether Aido or Kain could erase memories. Then soon after that I was on a boat going back to Japan. About a month and a half later it was Valentines Day and I was dared to wear a dress to the dance. Personally I would rather die then wear a dress but I had promised and I don't break my promises. Aido then forced me into a dance with him, which to tell the truth, I really liked the dance. By then I couldn't lie to my self anymore. I liked Aido, a lot. I then had a very weird kind of birthday. I was first attacked by a level E vampire, then Aido killed it then gave me a birthday gift, which was a kiss. That time I was able to speak after. About a week or so later I did a spell that could let me get to Canada by just opening a door. Soon after that I was told I could go home but I decide to stay here. Aido had told me that he was happy that I wasn't leaving, then he bit me soon after. Don't worry, I'm fine. Well that's pretty much that has happened so far. I wonder what's to come next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1. Age Slowing Potion**

* * *

**It had been a little over a week since Aido had bit me and I was feeling much better. Kaname somehow ended up found out that Aido had bit me and was going to punish him, but I stopped Kaname. I told him that I was fine and reminded him I was a witch, so if Aido did mean me any harm I would do something about it. Kaname said he would dismiss it this time, but because of school rules, he would punish him if he ever did it again. Aido had thanked me for getting him out of trouble then said he was sorry for attacking me like that. I had shrugged and said it was OK, and hid a blush. I didn't want to tell him I liked the feeling I got when he suck on my neck, drinking my blood. Somehow, after he confessed to liking me, we had become best friends instead of girlfriend and boyfriend. Don't ask me how that happened. **

**I was in my house right now and Aido was with me. I way laying in the couch of the study room with one leg up. Aido was sitting in a chair, closest to the fireplace, with a fire blazing. "You know, there's going to be a small problem in a couple of years. I'll still be 17 since I age a lot slower then you humans. You'll be, well, much older." I heard Aido say softly and I turned my head to look at him. He had his arms crossed and head down, looking like he was thinking. "Well, I know of a way to fix that." I said then smiled at the look on Aido's face as he looked at me. "What do you mean you know a why to fix that? What way?" He asked and I could hear the curiosity (Sorry, I don't know how to really spell that). I smiled as I sat up. "Easy. I just make a Age Slowing potion." I said then got up, Aido getting with me. "A potion?" He asked like he couldn't believe me. "Uh, yeah. That's one part of being a witch, remember?" I asked and Aido looked a little embarrassed. It seemed like he had forgot. **

**I then walked to the potion room and Aido followed me. I got into the room the started up a caldron. I then got the ingredients I needed to make to potion. Aido helped me the way he could, by handing me the things I needed to add into the caldron. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Aido asked me, handing me the last thing I needed to finish the potion. "Yeah, I'm sure. It is my choice after all." I said as I stirred the poison. Soon it was ready and I filled six veils. "So. how does this potion thing work?" He asked as I took one of the veils. "Well when I drink this my aging will slow. The more I drink the slower my aging gets." I answered and, before Aido could say anything back, I drank the poison in the veil. I then looked at Aido to see he was looking at me like he couldn't believe what I just did. "You don't have to look at me like that, Aido. I was planning on this a few years ago." I said and Aido turned his head away. **

**I then looked out the window to see how late it was. It was dark. I then looked at a clock. It was about 10:45, but that was Canadian time. That meant that it was 9:45 in Japan. "Want to get back?" I asked and Aido shrugged, like he didn't really care what he, or we, did. We walked downstairs then out the front door and we were in Japan again. For those that don't understand, I put a charm on a shed door so it would open to my house in Canada. Although that door needs to be open with a key to get to my house. "How long has your again slowed?" Aido asked as we just walked around. I shrugged. "I'm not sure. " I told him as I thought about it. I then started to think that now that I took the potion that I would be alive for a couple 100s of years. I hoped I didn't regret what I had done. **

**After a while Aido said he had to go back to the Moon Dorm. He gave me a kiss on the cheek then left. Even though we agreed to just be best friends until we figured things out, or we got older, Aido still had a habit of hugging and kissing me. I watch him go then went back home to think about how much longer I had made my life. Well I didn't much care, since I would have the rest of my life to be with Aido, without it being weird. He was right. He would just stay 17, in Vampire years, since vampires age much slower then humans. If I didn't take the potion, I would have been 23 and he would have still been 17. The thought made shudder. I then decided that I would never regret what I had done, even if it has doomed me to live over 100 years.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2. 20% feline. Secret Behind The Cat Eyes.**

* * *

**I had spent the entire day in my hometown and I was in a pretty bad mood. I had run into my sister and that wasn't a good thing. I might have a anger problem, but my sister has the worse audited ever. Her name is Nadile. My sister is three years and nine months younger then me, but tries to act older, but in a bad way. In a bad way I mean she smocks, hangs out with the wrong type of people, lies, she has stolen a number of times, skipped a lot of school, bad talks our parent, and I even heard she had sex with a boy she calls her boyfriend. What the hell? She's not even 13 yet. I'm 17 and I will NEVER have sex with anyone. The thought of it made me feel very uneasy. Anyways, here's what happened. **

** I had run into my sister and some of her friends who happened to be smocking. I walked up to them and when I called my sister's name, they turned to look at me. "Does mom and dad know that you are smocking, Nadile?" I asked and she gave me a fu** off look. "Fu** off, Ashley. They don't care," She told me in her mean voice then turned back to her friends. "Who are you?" One of the friends, a boy, asked. "I'm Nadile's older sister." I told him with a little glare. Was this the boy Nad (Nadile's nickname) 'slept with?' The boy, and a few other of the kids eased away from me. I then turned back to my sister, who was glaring at me. "OK, if mom and dad know, then you won't mind if I call them and ask." I said and showed her my blue cell phone. Nadile then glared at me even harder. "Fu** you." She said then tried to grab the phone from my hand. I put my arm high in the air to keep my phone out of her reach, but then Nadile punched me in the gut then ran off with her friends. I called my parents then went home to go back to Japan. **

**When I got back I sat on the fountain edge until it got dark. I was still holding my gut since it still hurt a little. "Are you OK, Ashley-Chan?" I heard a voice to the side of me. I turned my head and saw Kaname standing there. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got punched in the gut by my sister earlier today." I said as I got up and Kaname walked closer to me. "I didn't know you had a sister. "He said once he was right in front of me. "Yeah. Her name is Nadile. She's nearly four years younger then me, but likes to act much older." I said then noticed that he was looking at my stomach. "Are you sure you are alight?" He asked and I gave a nod. "Yeah. The pain is already dieing down." I told him and he gave a small nod. "Well then in that case I will be leaving. Good Night." He said then left, me saying a quick good night before he was gone. **

** I**** Suddenly got angry as I remember the day I had. Even though it was night, everything got brighter, but I was too mad to notice. I was mumbling a little and didn't notice that I wasn't alone until I heard a voice. "Why are your eyes yellow and glowing?" I turned my head to she Aido, along with Kain, Shiki and Rima. I then noticed that it was bright outside, for it to be night and all. I closed my eyes and forced myself to calm down. When I did, I had my normal eyes back, with were a blue color, a bit darker than Aido's. I then started to walk away, saying it was nothing when I felt a hand grab mine. "That didn't seem just like nothing." Aido said then stared at my had, looking shocked. I looked down at my own hand and saw that my nails were claws. I then took a quick look behind me and sure enough I had a tail, a black cat tail. I was slowly swishing it back and forth. "shit." I said then pulled my hand away from Aido and ran. I quickly got out the key and turned it in the shed door so when the door open, it opened to my house. I then ran into the living room before doubling over to catch my breath. **

**'Damn it. After nearly five years why did I lose control? Why did my tail and claws come out? I mean, I can understand the eyes, but not those things.' I had thought to myself then got 'rid' of my tail and claws before I laid down on the couch. Although about five or ten minutes later and since it came from the front door I knew it was someone from Japan. When I opened the door Aido and Kain were there. I frowned slightly, knowing why they were there. I felt both of them looking me over, so I put my hands up to show that I no longer had claws. "I don't have them right now." I said then wiggled the fingers. I then let them in the house and led them to the same living room I had been in. **

**Once we were sitting I was asked about what happen a while ago and what was up with the tail, claws and even eyes. I sighed then looked away slightly. I then turned back to face them. "It happened when I was 12. Some kind of cat creature attacked my home town. The thing had scratched me then was killed somehow, I can't remember. Soon after it attacked me I found out that it did something to me. I then found out that I was then, and still am today, 20% cat, or feline. The things I got because of it were a tail, claws and my eyes. Because of the Seasore thing I can get 'rid' of the tail and claws, but I'm stuck with the eyes. Right now these are my 'normal eyes' but I can make them more cattish whenever I want. The also can get that way once I get mad." I had finished talking and they were staring at me like saying, oookkkk. **

**Aido then grinned at me and I noticed it was the grin he gave when he liked to teas and bug people. "So you are just like a big pussy cat. You just need to be tamed, unless you already are tamed." His comment made me mad and I glared at him with my cat eyes. "Shut up Aido." I said in a small snarled. I was still kind of in a bad mood and this didn't help ever much. I then heard, since I wasn't looking, Kain tell Aido to stop it and leave me alone. I looked at Aido face and saw a small pout. I rolled my eyes as I got up from the couch and started to walk away. "I'm going to bed. You can stay if you want to, just stay out of my room." I said then headed upstairs before another word could be said. When I got to my room and into bed, my cat half took over and I ended up sleeping curled up, the way a cat does.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3. Fire Dance**

* * *

Apparently, Aido decide to stay the night although Kain went back. I know that Aido had stayed the night since I saw him come into the living room, where I was, looking sleepy around 2:00 in the afternoon. He walked into the room, rubbing his eyes, then came to sit next to me. I turned down the TV show I was watching. "You know, if you are still tired, then you should just go back to bed." I said but he just mumbled a, am fine. I didn't really believe him. I could see that he was still tired. He kept yawning and his eyes kept opening and closing. "Aido, just go back t..." I couldn't finish, since Aido then leaned on my shoulder, sleeping. As Aido took the deep breaths people do when they sleep, I just looked down at him and smiled. I had never seen Aido sleep before so I couldn't stop myself blushing over how cute he looked sleeping. I then start to play with the little bits of hair that went over his eyes. He mumbled in his sleep a little and shifted a little, rubbing against me. I sighed a little as I looked at Aido. For a minute, I forgot that he was a vampire, since right now he just looked like a boy that happened to be leaning and sleeping on my shoulder.

I then got up, gentle holding Aido so he wouldn't fall and wake up. I then gentle put his head on a couch pillow then lift his legs onto the couch so he would be lying down and more comfortable. I then turned off the TV and walk out of the room to let Aido sleep. In a couple more hours, at 5:30, Aido walked into the kitchen, where I was eating supper. He didn't look as sleepy like he did at two, but he was still rubbing his eyes. "OK, I'm guessing you are up for good tonight. Are you hungry?" I asked, getting up to make something for him if he wanted. "Hia, I am." He said and walked up to me. Before I could ask what he wanted, he grabbed one of my hands and put two of my fingers in his mouth to nibble them. I'm assuming he bit through the skin, since I then felt a light sucking. Aido was smiling lightly as he did this, with his eyes closed. "Aido, stop it." I said and yanked my hand away from him. I saw that Aido had a pout on his face. What was it with him and pouting? "But, Ash-San, you got such good tasting blood. I can't help myself but to try it ever then and now." His voice was just as pouty as his look. His comment made my stomach not. "Aido, I don't think that is something you should say. I'm a witch, but I'm still human, and you telling me that I have good tasting blood, makes me feel a little sick. Oh and another thing, when I asked if you were hungry, I didn't mean you could snack on me." I half yelled the last part. Aido sighed and slightly looked away.

I had used my magic to heal the little pin prick bite marks that were on my two fingers, one mark for each finger. I then went out the front door and I was in Japan again. Aido came out after me and closed the door. Instead of taking the normal walk with Aido, I wanted to have a little fun, my kind of fun. I climbed the nearest tree and then started to jump and flip from branch to branch and from tree to tree. "Hay, is that a very safe thing to do?" Aido asked when I flipped in the air and caught a branch. "What might not be safe?" Another voice asked before I could answer. I sat in the tree in was in and looked down to see who it was. Kain. "This." I said and as Kain looked at me I jumped to another tree and then landed on my feet on the ground. "If you keep doing that you are going to end up getting hurt." Kain said and I shook my head. "It's OK, I've done it before and never got hurt." I said with a 'I don't really care' shrug.

I then got a little bored and took out a lighter out of my pocket, which I had put in my pocket earlier. I lit the lighter and started to play with the flame until Kain grabbed my wrist, stopping me. "Why are you purposely trying to burn yourself. I didn't make you out as the kind of girl that did this sort of thing." He asked and the lighter flame went out. I was a little confused. "Huh?" I asked. 'OH, that's right, they don't know.' I thought to myself but lipped the word Oh. "Don't worry, I wasn't trying to burn myself, not that I can, aways." I said and took my hand back from Kain. Both boys looked at me confused. "Here I'll show you." I said as I relight the lighter.

I then touched the flame and my hand caught on fire. The fire was touching my skin but it wasn't burning. Both Aido and Kain went wide eyed. "How are you doing that?" Kain asked me, looking a little more shocked then Aido was. "I just have control over fire, alone with water. I've told you before that I had control over elements, remember?" I and I saw them both slowly nod as they remembered. I then touch the hand that was lit on fire to my other hand so it was also caught on fire. I then made the fire spread up my arms then waved them, doing a kind of dance with them. I had sort of forgot that the other two were there until I heard one of them speak. "Show off." Aido whispered under his breath but I still heard him. I made the fire die out then put the lighter back into by pocket. Then Kain showed me why he looked so surprised. My own eyes went wide as I saw him make a fire ball. I had found that really cool. Then Kain walked away to leave me and Aido alone.

Aido then bugged me until I showed him my power with water. After I showed him, I got tired. I had used too much energy with doing, I mean showing, off my powers. Before I could leave to go back home Aido hugged me and asked me if he could stay the night again. Since tomorrow would be a Sunday, I said fine, but he had to keep out of my room. Before I walked into my room, he said good night to me with a sparkling smile. I said good night back, then went back to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4. I know a way to save you**

**

* * *

**

My energy was fully back in two days. I was helping the Headmaster with a few things. There were classes on, so no one was in the halls as I walked in them. Then the bell went to change classes. Oh boy, talk about a stampede. Luckily, I didn't get hurt but someone did step on my foot. Finally the hallway was empty again and I walked out of the school. I didn't really know what to do, so I sat on the ground and leaned against a tree while I looked at the sky. I guess I fell asleep, since voices woke me up again. It was the Day Class girls and they were heading to the Moon Dorm gates. I would normally go watch the Night Class with them but I saw Zero going the other way, and it looked like he was in a bit of pain.

**I got off my butt and followed him. I had a pretty good idea that he was in pain. When I got up to him, Zero was breathing deeply on the ground. "Zero." I called out and he lifted his head to look at me. "Stay away from me, Ashley." He said as he huffed. I got something out of my backpack then walked up to him. "Here take this, it should help." I said and held out a sucker. Zero looked at it then looked at me like I was crazy. I rolled my eying. I had expected that reaction. "Just trust me." I said and pushed it more into his face. Still eying me, and huffing, he took the sucker from my hand. He then unwrapped it and put it in his mouth. As I thought might happen, Zero's eyes widen and he took the candy out of his mouth. "What the hell is this!?" Zero yelled at me and looked like he was going to throw the sucker away. "Don't you dare throw it away. It ether that or you end up attacking someone. It's wizard candy, mostly for werewolves and vampires. They're called Blood pops." (Blood pops are really candy, except they aren't really blood. I've had them, they just make your tongue and lips really red. you can get them at a Sugar Mountain) He seemed to eye me angrily, but he put the sucker back in his mouth. "Follow me, Zero." I said and started to walk away. "Why would I?" I heard him ask, sounding kind of mad. "Because I know of a way to save you." I answered then say him walking beside me in the corner of my eye. He seemed to like my answer. **

**I had lead Zero to the shed and into my house. I then lead him up to the poison room. "What are we doing in here?" Zero asked as he sucked on the blood pop. I walked to the ingredient cabinet, after I looked at what ingredients I needed from my book. "I'm going to make a poison, of course." I said and walked over to a caldron. He gave me a look and took the sucker out of his mouth for a second. "A potion? A it's so post to help me?" He asked and I nodded a yes. "It's a very old kind of potion, used long ago, but it will stop you from turning into a Level E." He then eyed me and asked the question I knew was coming. "How did you know what I am?" He asked and put the sucker back in his mouth. "The same way I knew that the Night Class was vampires. My insects." I said and lit the caldron. I then read from the book and started to add the things in the order they needed to be added. Soon the poison was done and I gave it to Zero to drink. He did but then made a face after. The poison must have had a bad taste.**

**"So, what happens to me now?" Zero asked and took the blood pop out of his mouth again and throw it in a near by garbage can. "Well I'm sorry to say that you are still a vampire, but you will never turn to a Level E now. Also, your hunger for blood won't be as strong, but you will still crave it. I will give you more blood pops, so you don't feel the need to attack anyone." I said as I walked out of the poison room, Zero following me, and into another room. The room was filled with different witch/wizard stuff. From wizard candy to a crystal ball and a broom (Flying broom. There was even some moving paintings and drawings (From Harry Potter) along with some other things. I then walked over and grabbed some blood pops then gave them to Zero. He was then looking at me like I was weird. "Why do you even have these?" He asked me and put them in his pocket. I turned away to look through stuff as I answered him. "I'm planning on giving them to Aido so he wont bite me." I answered and I heard Zero give a humph, and I knew he was smirking. "Don't you mean so he will stop biting you?" He asked and I felt my face turn red. I don't know why I felt so embarrassed, but thank god my back was to Zero so he didn't see the blush. "Yeah, whatever." I said, kind of annoyed. I heard Zero laugh slightly, which rarely happened.**

**I then turned back to see Zero looking at me with soft eyes. That also rarly happened. The only other person I knew he looked at soft was Yuki. I think that he kind of likes her. "Thank you, Ashley. Because of you I will never become a Level E, and, according to what you said, chose to live like a human. Also thank, to these blood pops, I won't have to drink blood or those nasty blood tablets." I then rubbed the back of my head. "Well, you will still need to take your blood tablets now and then, since you are still a vampire. The blood pops are just candy, they should just help you a little, not entirely." I said and then said a quite sorry. He shrugged it off then asked why I helped him. "I'm just that type of person. I like to help people." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. Again he said thank-you. **

**I then looked at a clock, which was set for Japan time. "You should get back now. Yuki is going to need your help with patrol, since you weren't there to help with the girls." I said and Zero nodded, leaving to go help Yuki. I went outside after him but then walked the other way. A couple hours later I met with Aido. "Here." I said and gave him the suckers. "What are these?" Aido asked as he looked at him. "There're called blood pops, wizard candy for werewolves and vampires." He smiled and opened it. When he put it in his mouth his eyes widen a little. "These taste like the real thing." He said and started to suck on them harder. I rolled my eyes and fought off saying, well duh, they are blood pops, meant for vampire and werewolf. He then gave me a smile, with the sucker still in his mouth, and thanked me. I smiled back and told him he was welcome. As we took a walk I thought of Zero and the look in his eyes after I gave him the poison. The look was happiness and calmness, and it looked like it been a very long time since ether look was in his eye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5. Vampire Wizards.**

**

* * *

**

It was seemed that Zero told Yuki what I did for him, since she jumped me in a hug a few days later, repeatly thanking me over and over again. I swear I almost needed a crowbar to peal her off me. She finally let go of me and then I got attacked by the Headmaster as HE hugged me, also hearing what I did for Zero. It's lucky that I can still breath after all that. The Aido somehow found out, but he didn't at least attack me in a hug, for once, and I was grateful since I was still a little sore from the other 'hug attacks.' Although, he did call me light and warm hearted. He then asked me for more blood pops.

**Right now I was just walking, bored. It was a Saturday, so there were a lot of people outside. I then left a lot of the girls glare at me. Somehow they had heard that I was friends with Aido, and they were very jealous. "Hay, you stop and explain yourself." One of the girls yelled angrily while a bunch of them ran at me. I moaned then ran for it, hiding in a near by tree to escape the angry girls. I then heard a laugh from below and looked down to see Yuki looking up at me laughing. "Those girls sure can be evil, can they?" She asked and I jumped down from the tree. "They somehow found out that I'm friends with Aido." I said in a annoyed toned voice. It kind of bugged me that all these girls liked him, and it was just for his looks. If you ask me, that's kind of shallow. "Well, it might have something with him always hugging you in front of them." Yuki pointed out the obvious and I just rolled my eyes. I then said goodbye to Yuki then continued my walk.**

**Soon it was twilight and I had managed to ovoid all of the girls that were mad at me. I then got really bored, so I decided to go into town to walk and maybe even buy a few things (I had Japanese money). "Ash-San, where are you going?" Aido's voice stopped me before I could leave the school gates. I turned back to look at him to see him smiling at me. I returned the smile and waited until he was next to me before I answered. "I'm just going for a walk in town." I said and he smiled wider. "You haven't done that in a while. "I'm coming with you then. It's not to often I get to leave school grounds." He said and I saw there was no point in arguing. Besides I kind of wanted him to come with me.**

**I then lead the way through town. Me and Aido just talk, the way we always did when he took a walk together. It wasn't that late so some stores were still opened, so when I saw that the Ice Cream shop was opened me and Aido went inside had each had some chocolate ice cream (my fav). After the ice cream we continued the walk and talked about the things that happened in the past. Soon, it was getting too dark and I decided to start heading back. Aido wanted to stay in town a little long and put on his pouty said look. I hated that look since it worked on me every time. I at least compromised with him and told me we would take the long way back.**

**Although, when we were about half way back to the school, Aido sharply turned his head behind him, glaring sharply. "What's wrong, Aido?" I asked, confused by his actions. "I thought I senesced something." He said taking one more look around before turning back and we continued to walk back to school. Although that was stopped as we were surrounded by what I knew to be Level-E vampires. I remembered then since I remembered that I got attacked by one on my birthday.**

**Aido got into a fighting pose and bared his fangs at the other vampires while protecting me at the same time. "I thought I senesced some low lives." Aido said in his scary voice. As the others glared back at Aido, I senesced something weird about these vampires. "You.... who do you think you are to call us low life?!" One of them demanded madly, raising his arm as if he was going to slash out at Aido.**

**I then realized what was so weird about these vampires. "Aido, look out!" I yell and jumped in front him before the spell could touch him. "Ashley, what are you doing?" Aido said, sounding surprised and using my full name, which he rarely did. "They might be Level-Es but they are also wizards. I jumped in front because spells don't affect me because my charm.' I explained and the vampire in front of me chuckled and licked his lips, with his eyes red. "The human is smart." He said then waved his hand and the other moved in on us. I was guess that that one vampire was the leader.**

**Aido then got even more angry when he saw a few vampire reach out for me and tired to protect me, but there were vampires all around us so if he push me behind him, those vampires could get me. "Don't you dare touch her!" He said in a scary voice and killed the vampires behind us with ice, then pushing me behind him. "My, my, you must care for this human, don't you? She must taste good then." The leader of the Level-E wizards said in a mocking tone and licked his lips. Aido then got more mad and lashed out at the wizard vampire but he dogged it and lashed out at Aido with some kind of spell. The spell cut deeply into Aido's side, making me cry out and fall to the ground, clutching his side. **

**"AIDO!" I cried out then used my fire element to cast a wall all around us. On of the vampires tried to jump throw the flames, but only got burnt and turned to dust. I then took a hold of Aido and teleported back to the school, by my shed. I then put Aido on the ground, who used his one elbow to support himself up so he wouldn't entirely be lying on the ground. "Aido, let me see your wound." I said and slowly moved his hand from his side. He was bleeding badly, with his skin getting paler and paler. I when put my hand on the would and mumbled some words and the wound began to heal. Soon the wound was healed but Aido had lost a lot of blood and, since he was hurt by a wizards magic, it would take a while for him to recover all the lost blood. I knew of only one way to help him heal quickly.**

**I took off my jacket and brushed my curly brown hair behind my head, so that it showed my neck. I then leaned in closer to Aido, who was still wincing in pain of the attack. "Aido, if you take my blood it will help you recover all the blood you had lost and will also help with the pain you are felling right now." I said and he just stared at me with a shocked exertion on his face, like he couldn't believe what I had just said. Although his eyes still turned red and he put a arm around my shoulder to help support him more. He then slowly licked a part of my neck and bit in the same place as he did the first time he sucked my blood. I winced a little in the pain, then just stayed quite as I listened to Aido suck my blood and felt his tongue as it licked my neck so it wouldn't let any blood escape his mouth. **

**I then blushed and let out a moan. Aido's blood sucking had a kind of sexual feeling to it. I then put and hand on Aido's should for support as I felt myself getting weaker. I then cried out and tightened my grip on Aido as I felt him bite deeper into my neck. He must have been really desperate for blood. As I felt Aido take more and more of my blood, I got weaker and weaker with my eyes starting to drop. I was too tired to speak, so I had to let out a moan to tell Aido to stop. He seemed to get to message and he took his fangs out of my neck and licked the wounds until they stopped bleeding. I had no idea what happened next, since I then blacked out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6. Don't make me regret it**

**

* * *

**

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling a heavy, soft cloth over my body and a pillow under my head. I figured that Aido had taken me back to my room. Although once my vision came back I saw that I was in a bed in the infirmary. I groaned a bit as I sat up, still dizzy from Aido taking my blood. I Also could still feel the pain of Aido's bite. When I sat up all the way the blanket slid off me a little and I blushed when I saw that my clothes had been changed and I was worried by who it could have been.

**"So you're finally awake, Ashley-Chan. I was a little worried that Aido might have drained you. You have been asleep for about at least two days now." A male's voice said from the side. I turn my head and saw Kaname sitting in a chair by the bed I was in. He saw with his arms crossed and had on of his legs over his other leg. I groaned again then rubbed my left eye with my right hand and yawned. "Are you feeling OK, Ashley-Chan?" Kaname asked me and got off his chair to come over to me. "I'm fine, tired, but fine. Where's Aido?" I asked then saw something I thought was anger flash in Kaname's eyes. "He's in his dorm and, as soon as I think of one bad enough, he will be punished." He said in a somewhat harsh toned voice.**

**I sighed. "Please don't be mad at Aido, Kaname. I told him to take my blood." His eyes went wide in surprise and I continued. "It was to save his life." I said and he looked even more surprised and even confused. He sat on the edge of the bed and I was guessing that he was waiting for me to explained. "Aido and I took walk in town and were attacked by a group of Level-Es that also happened to be wizards. Because of my charm I was amend to the spells but on of the spells hit Aido and the spell really, really hurt him. I gave him my blood since my witch blood would help heal faster since it's harder for any vampire to heal normally when they get hurt by a wizard's spell." I explained and the look in Kaname's eyes softened as he understood what I was saying. He then nodded then left the room to let me rest.**

**It had been about a little over an hour until the door opened and Aido slowly walked in, with a concerned, and guilty, look on his face. "Ash-San? Are you OK?" He asked and came to sit beside me. He looked as healthy as he could ever be so I was guessing that my blood really did help him. "I'm fine, Aido." I said with a weak, tired smile. Although he didn't look to convinced and continued to look sad and guilty. I sighed then took one of his hands in mine. "Aido, I'm fine. Please don't make me regret what I did for you." I said in an almost sad tone since he was making me feel guilty since he was guilty.**

**I then lifted his hand to my face and gave it a light kiss. I could have sworn that I saw a light blush on his cheeks. It "was" my first time kissing him, even if it was only on his hand. A minute later I realized what I had just done and I blushed along with Aido and I let go of his hand.****Although before I could pull my hand back to my side, Aido grabbed it and pulled me into a sitting position. He then leaned in and gave me a tender kiss. My head went dizzy from his kiss, and that my body was still recovering the lost blood, and for the first time ever, I kissed back. I felt him deepen the kiss a little, and I raped my arms around his shoulders in a hug like way and continued to kiss him. **

**After about five minutes I pulled away from him. Somewhere in the kiss he had moved and sat on the bed right beside me. I then leaned my head against his chest and started to lightly cry. I loved Aido so much that it hurt, and seeing him hurt because he thought he hurt me, hurt even more. "Ash....San?" I heard Aido asked slowly but I didn't take my head any from him. "Don't ever feel guilty or make **_**me **_**feel guilty, or regret, the things I **_**let**_** you do." I said, not really sure I was making any senesced. **

**I then heard Aido sigh and he pulled me more into him as he lightly stoked my long, curly brown hair. "Alright, I promise, Ash-San." He said as he pulled himself more onto the bed and I cuddled him like someone would a stuffed bear or other animal. (Ashley: Don't get the wrong Idea. I do like Aido, but I'm not normal like this. I was just really tired and a little hurt.) (Me: Sure, whatever you say) (Ashley: Shut up. It's true. OK where was I....) The last thing that I said before I fell asleep against him was, "Don't get used to this." I then fell into a heavy sleep. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7. It my be wroth the trouble**

**

* * *

**

When I opened my eyes I was still in the infirmary. Another thing I noticed was that Aido was still in the room with me, but not only that. He was sleeping beside me in the bed with an arm around my back and lightly holding my opposite shoulder. My head, along with some of my chest was laying on his chest, which was, by the way, very comfortable. I was tempted to just close my eyes and fall back to sleep, but I didn't.

**I tried to lean up a little to keep myself from falling asleep again. Although, once I tried, Aido's grip tightened on me, keeping me on his chest as he slept. I tried to get up a few more times before I just gave up and sighed in defeat. Aido the started to mumble in his sleep a little bit as I then heard voices coming from the hallway, girls' voices. I then narrowed my eyes to the nearest window, since Aido still wouldn't let go, to see light coming through it. It was now day time and I was guessing that the Day Class was now having classes.**

**"Come on, Dasiy, we are going to be late for class." I heard one girl's voice say from outside the door. "I know that, Zina, I just want to get something that will help get rid of these craps first. The teacher will understand **_**that **_**for sure." Another girl's said and I got very nervous. I mean, almost the whole school of girls had a crush on Aido and if two of his fans saw me sleeping, cuddled up with him, I'd be a dead girl for sure.**

**I quickly closed my eyes to make it look like I was still sleeping as the door then started to open. I then heard a pair of gasps, which I knew wasn't a good thing. "What is that girl doing with Idol-Semapi?" I heard the voice I knew Dasiy, say. 'Crap, they are Aido's fans.' I thought and got even more nervous. "More importantly, what is **_**Idol**_** doing with that girl." The other girl said, sounding both upset and mad at the same time. "Shh, be quiet. We might not like this, but we don't have to wake Idol up. We will deal with the girl later." Daisy said again and I heard some walking around before the door opened and close once more. Then there was nothing but silence.**

**I wanted a few minutes before I opened my eyes again, making sure that they really were gone. When I saw then were, I let out a loud sigh of relief. It seemed that Aido heard in since he mumbled a little again and shifted a little bit, bringing his face closer to mine. I knew that those two girls, Zina and Daisy, were going to tell the other girls that they saw Aido in the same as me, and I knew I was going to be in a lode of trouble with practically every girl in the school. **

**After another five to ten minutes of just laying there, I tried to move again, but Aido still wouldn't let me. I sighed once more and decided to just go for it. I wiggled in Aido's grip until my chest was against his own. I then wiggled some more until I got an arm free. "Aido, wake up." I said and started to shake his shoulder, trying to wake him up. "Not now, mommy. Give me ten more minutes." He said, still asleep. "Aido, I'm not your mother. Now, wake up!" I said even louder and shook his shoulder harder.**

**"Huh? What's going on?" He asked, finally opening his eyes. He then looked at me with his still sleep filled eyes and a few minutes seemed to pass before they widened with surprise. "OH!!! I'm so sorry, Ash-San. I didn't realize that I fell asleep still here." He said, finally taking his arm away from me and I thought I saw a slight blush come on his face. "That's fine, I got some bad news though." I said and he looked at me with a half worried and half confused look. "What is the news?" He asked me, sounding a little concerned.**

**"Two of your fans were here and saw you sleeping with me." I she and it looked a little confused. "And that's a bad thing, why?" He asked with a small smirk on his face. I just sighed before I answered him. "Because, all the girls will be after me once I leave this room and I'm guessing you'll also be in trouble with Kaname and even the Headmaster when they find out." I said and Aido frowned a little as it looked like he was thinking.**

**After a little while Aido gave something that looked like a half smile and half grin. While, it looked way more grinish then a smile. "While then, we should wait till dark so you can get home so the girls can't hurt you." He said while he put his arm around me again. I couldn't help but let out a blush as I struggled a little but gave up soon since I knew I'd never get out of his grip. "Are you sure? We might get into trouble for this." I asked and he smirked some more. "It might be worth the trouble. He said and pulled me closer to him. I let out another blush as he closed his eyes, falling back to sleep. I agreed with him and reclosed my eyes and fell back to sleep against him, not caring who would come in next. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8. What?!**

**

* * *

**

It was now two days and almost every girl in Cross Academy was after me. The two girls that saw Aido sleeping with me (Not in a sex way) tolled all the others what they say and they were all really mad and jealous. I ended up speanding the two days hiding in my house to excape the girls. The only girls that didn't come after me was Yuki and Yori, a friend of Yuki's. Yuki tried to help me out but kind of teased me at the same time. Zero also helped out by scaring the girls away from me, but then he too would tease me about the Aido thing.

**Speaking of Aido, he got lucky and didn't get in trouble with Kaname for speanding the night with me. In fact I heard that he told Aido that he owed it to me for biting me, even if I told him to. I couldn't help but blush a little when I he heard that he said that. It almost felt like he was teasing me along with the Day Class girls. Although I doubt that was what he was doing. Still, it's what it felt like. Also, like the Day Class girls were after me, I heard that a lot of the other vampires in the Night Class was bugging Aido about sleeping with me (again, not in the sex way). All of the Night Class vampires knew I was a witch since I told them that a few months ago.**

**Right now it was night time so I had come out of my house and was walking in the forest. I got to the middle of the forest and sat on a low branch of a tree and just though. "Ash-San." Came the familiar, happy voice of Aido. I turned my head and saw the blond vampire walking over to me with a smile on his face. "Oh, hi Aido." I said and smiled back at him. A grin then appeared on his face as he walked over to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. He then gave me one of his normal hugs, but then surprised me greatly by then giving me a kiss. All I could do was gasp against his mouth since I never expected to be kissed.**

**Aido then pulled away from me, smirking like he was trying not to laugh. "Aw, what's with that look? You looked shocked. This isn't the first time I've kissed you, you know." He said in his teasing toned voice. "Why did you kiss me." I asked, surprisingly stopping myself from stuttering. "Because you kissed me two days ago. That means you are now my girlfriend." He said, still grinning at me. "What?!" I asked, really surprised. Aido just kept smirking and grinning. "Well, if you didn't want to be my girlfriend, then you shouldn't have kissed me. It's too late to pulled out now." Aido said and pulled me tightly against him as he hugged me, tightly. All I could do is deeply blush.**

**"So, Ash-San, as your new boyfriend, I would love to meet the rest of your family." He said and I tried to make the blush die down. "M...my family." I asked, not being able to control my stuttering this time. "I think I have the right as your boyfriend." He said still smirking in a way like he was trying not to laugh. "I don't know. My family doesn't believe in things like vampires. They still don't like to believe that I'm a witch." I said and Aido pouted lightly.**

**Aido then leaned in and shocked me by giving me small kisses all over my face and my neck. "A...A....Aido, s...st...stop i...it." I said, stuttering and holding in moans since it felt really good, but I didn't want him to know that. "Not.. until... you agree... to me..... meeting... your family." Aido said in between kisses and against my skin. I finally let out a half moan, half whimper as Aido kissed one spot in my neck. I then heard Aido chuckle and he started to tease, and torturer, me as he then started to kiss and lightly suck on that one spot. **

**"Fi....fine. You ca...can me...meet my fam....family." I said, stuttering and struggling to keep myself from moaning. Aido gave my neck one last neck before he finally pulled away grinning. "That's a good girl. I'll come to your house, err... to the shed at 2 pm tomorrow so you could show me to your family. Can't wait......... Ashley." He said, calling me by my full name, which he did rarely, and kissing me on the top of me head before walking away, waving at me, still smirking. I just stood there, staring after him, touching my face and neck where is kissed me into doing what he wanted. I couldn't stop myself from blushing as I then walked back to the shed. **

Hay, that is the last chapter until I'm in the mood to make others. I do have other stories to make so you'll just have to bare with me here.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9. Going to my Parent's House **

* * *

**It was now noon and I was pacing back and forth in the main hall. I was getting really nervous. Aido was going to be coming in two hours to so I could show him to my parents and sister. I was nervous since the rest of my family didn't believe in things like vampires. They still didn't want to believe that I was now a witch. It kind of made me sad since I felt that my parents were sometimes scared of me and that kinda makes me feels like they think me some kind of monster. I'm not anything close to a monster. I mean it's not my fault I got stuck with these powers when I was seven years old. **

**I then stopped walking and I let out a long sigh. 'Why did I even agree to this?' I then asked myself. 'Oh, that's right, Aido wouldn't stop kissing me.' I then thought, answering my own question. I would have never agreed to Aido meeting my family if he didn't black mail/tease me with kisses. Man, if that boy wants something, he'll do anything to get it. **

**Speaking of which, I was really surprised when he clamed that I was now his girlfriend. I had thought that we had agreed to just stay friends after Aido had confessed to me. So, just because I kissed him, that now means we are going out? Well, actually, that does kinda sound right. The thing is that Aido had kissed me a few times before that and it didn't mean we were going out. So why is it, when I kiss him, then we are going out? I then let out another sigh, deciding to just drop it, knowing that if I were to ask Aido he would reply in a smug, teasing tone. **

**I then gave the near by clock and noticed that it was now only 12:05 "Ack. This is too stressful. After all that only five minutes had pass." I said then let out a moan that also sounded like a whine. "This is taking to long. Why does that vampire want to meet my family anyways?" I then asked myself, feeling somewhat of an idiot to feeling like I did now. I already knew the answer; he wanted to meet my parents since he thought of us as a couple now. I just..... Well, I was feeling kind of confused at the minute, so I didn't even now what I thought at the minute. **

**I was bored and had another hour and 55 minutes left until Aido got here so I just started to walk around the house as I thought. I was kind of a bad hapit I had when I was deep in thought and..... (Ashley: Hold it, they already knew from the first story, remember?) (Me: Oh yeah, now I remember) I was thinking of all the things that could go wrong once I took Aido to meet my family. The biggest thing that could go wrong was that my family finds out Aido is a vampire, they freak out, other people find out and freak out. One of those people turns out to be a vampire hunter and he hunts and kills Aido.' ^^', stop worring so much, every thing is going to be fine. Aido isn't stupid enough to show what he really is.' I then thought to myself to try and calm myself down. **

**A sudden knock on the front door startled me out of my thoughts. I then noticed that I had wondered to the second floor. I then glanced at a near by clock before I ran back downstairs. It was finally two o-clock and that meant that it was Aido that was at the front door. I then got downstairs and to the door. I let out a deep, nervous, breath, before I then opened the door, reliving Aido behind it. **

**"Hello, Ash-San. Are you ready to take me to your parents?" Aido asked me in a smirked grin as he walked past me into my house. "Um, yeah, I guess." I said after gulping. Aido then looked at me with a slight pout, having noticed my gulp. "Aw, what's wrong, not worried are you?" Aido asked me in a pouty voice. I couldn't help but look away and blush, feeling a little guilty for feeling worried like this. From the corner of my eye I say Aido smirk. "Don't worry, I won't to anything to your family." Aido said and I blushed a little as I then turned to face him again. **

** I then sighed. "Well, follow me." I said then lead Aido to the back door that way we'd walk out into my home town instead of Japan. I saw that Aido covered his eyes from the sun light, until they adjusted, as he glanced at my backyard before I lead him around the house and what the front driveway. I then lead Aido down a few roads, leading the way to my parents house. **

**As we walked a few people glanced over at us. I knew they were really looking at Aido. I knew they probably have never seen someone as beautiful, or handsome since he's a boy, as him. But that because they probably have never seen a vampire before. Aido seemed to like the slight attention and we would give the girls that stared a slight wave and smile. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed the vampires arm to pull him along faster. That made a few girls glare at me in jealousy, but I just ignored them. **

**"Aw, what's wrong, Ash-San? Jealous?" Aido asked me once we were down a street where we were the only ones there. I turned my head and gave him a small glare. "No, I'm annoyed. Do you have to flirt with the girl here?" I asked, an annoyed tone in my voice. Aido just smirk at me. "You're jealous." He said in a smug like way. I just growled at him. He was right but I just didn't want to adment it to him. "Oh, shut up. We're here" I said to Aido and we were in front of a house. We then walked up to the door and I knock on it. **

**A few seconds later the door opened to revile my dad standing behind it. "Ashley?" He asked, sounding surprised to see me. "Hi, dad." I said with a small smile. "What are you doing here... and who is he?" My dad then asked, looking at Aido. Before I could answer, Aido did. "My name is Hanabusa Aido. I'm from Japan and I'm your daughter's boyfriend." Aido then said, a smile on his face as my dad's looked completely shocked.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10. Meeting My Parents **

* * *

**It had only been 20 minutes and my parents were still kind of shocked over the news about my Japanese "Boyfriend." Besides my parents being in slight shock, everything was going better then I thought it would. My sister wasn't home at the time so I was really happy about that. The only part the was a little uncomfortable was when my parents asked me how I meant Aido. Aido was going to answer but I cut him off, not wanting to chance of him telling the truth. I didn't know how my parents would take it and I wouldn't want to explain. Instead I told my parents that he had moved to Canada from Japan. **

**"Hay, I'm home." A voice I knew as my sisters called through out the house. All of us, me, Aido and my parents, turned ours heads as Nadile walking into the living room."Hay, what are you doing here, Ashley?" my sister asked, sounding not so happy to see me. "Hello. Ash never told me that she had a twin sister (Ashley: Me and my sister really DO look a little alike)." Aido then spoke up, making Nadile look at him. **

**"Who are you?" Nadile asked, looking at Aido with a slight blush on her face. "I am Hanabusa Aido, your sister's boyfriend." Aido answered my sister with one of his charming smiles. My sister's eyes then went wide with shock as she then looked at me. _"You_ have a boyfriend?" She asked me in disbelief and I couldn't help but hang my head for a second and sigh before I looked back up and opened my eyes which I had closed. **

**"Yes, I have a boyfriend, Nadile." I said, not wanting to say Aido wasn't really my boyfriend because I knew if I did Aido would say something to deny my words and even embarrassed me. "Oh, also, we're not twins, Aido. I'm nearly four years older then her." I then told Aido, holding back another sigh. "But you look so much alike to be twins." Aido said back. It sounding like he was ether whining or arguing with me. Maybe both. "Yeah and you and Kain look a lot alike as well." I then pointing out to him. "Well, he's my cousin, but I guess I see your point." Aido then said which was followed by him sighing. **

**"Well, anyways, why did you decide to move to Canada, Aido-Kun." My father then asked and I put a hand over my was in slight embarrassment. I had told them it as proper to call Japanese people by their last name. I just didn't think my father would go as far as call him Kun. Aido, although, just smiled like he was proud. "It was my parent's idea. They wanted me to learn about another culture. Since a lot as us in Japan are fluent in English, they decided to come here." Aido said, lying of course. My father then smiled once again while both my mom and sister looked like they didn't believe any of this. I just avoided eye contact with them. **

**"Aido, this is getting uncomfortable, can we just leave now." I begged, whispering in the vampire's ear since I didn't want to sound rude in front of my parents. Aido grinned then whispered back in my ear. "Aw, why so soon? Your parents seem like such nice people. Can't we stay a little bit longer? I wanted to have some fun." Aido whined in my ear and then lifted his lip up a little bit so I could see one of his fangs. Luckily, I was the only one to see it and I then glared a little bit. "Don't you dare try anything on my family, Aido." I whispered back in his ear and he then pouted. I then looked back at my parents and sister to see them staring at us weirdly. **

**"Well, would you like to stay for dinner or do you need to get back now?" My father then asked and Aido had a wide smile on his face. "We........" He started but I cut him off by whispering in his ear. "If we don't get back, Kaname and the others are going to wonder where you are." I said a tiny bit harsh voice. Aido then pouted some more and then sighed. "Yeah, you're right." Aido then said and then looked at my parents and sister again. "I really have to get back. My parents don't know that I'm here." Aido said and the two of us stood up to leave. "I'm coming with you." I said, following him to the door. **

**"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Aido-Kun. I want to thank you for taking good care of my daughter. She doesn't have many friends." My dad then said, following us to the door. "Father!!" I said, feeling embarrassed Aido only grinned. "Ah, that is my pleasure." He said, wrapping his arms around me, bringing my back against his chest as he nuzzled his head into my neck. "Aido, cut it out." I said as a blush over took my face. I felt Aido smirk against my skin as he pulled away enough to put an arm around my waist, from my side, and he pulled me against him. "Well, I have to go know. Bye and thank you for having me." Aido then said and then pulled me out the door with him. **

**"Well, you've meet my family. Are you happy now?" I asked Aido as we walked down the streets back to my house. "Yes I am. Mmm, your sister looked yummy." Aido then said, mumbling the last part while licking his lips. "What did you just say?" I said, demanded as I finally pulled away from the vampire. "Umm, nothing, never mind." Aido then said, a slight frown and embarrassed look on his face. "Well, just don't do anything to her. Nadile doesn't believe in vampires." I reminded him and Aido just nodded **

**"Well, that was fun. I can't wait for tomorrow." Aido told me once we were in my house again. "Why, what's going on tomorrow?" I asked but Aido only grinned in a sly way. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." He said in a somewhat smug tone. Before I could say anything back, Aido placed a kiss on my lips. "I'll see you later, Ash-san. I want to get a little more sleep. " Aido said and then walked out my front door to get back to Cross Academy. I only sighed, walking to my living room and watched TV while I wondered what Aido had planed for tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11. Aido's News  
Some people thinks its hard to read with bold wo****rds so I wont do that anymore, after this.**

* * *

It was now the next day and Aido's teasing words from yesterday still played in my head. 'What could Aido be planning?' I thought to myself, feeling a little nervous to what could be happening today. I was outside, in Canada this time, going to meet Corey before I would meet Aido. I also hadn't seen my best friend for a long while and I was starting to miss him.

"Hay, Ashley. Long time no see." Corey said as we meet up in the park we always go to. "Yeah, sorry about that. I've been busy lately." I said as we sat besides the river like we always did. "Yeah, you've been hanging around Japan and those vampires, right? epically that Aido vampire, right?" My best friend then asked. "Huh? Why would you ask something liked that?" I asked, stopping myself from stuttering but I still lightly blushed. "You're sister told me that you had a Japanese boyfriend named Aido." Corey then said and I couldn't stop the blush from surfacing my face.

"So how did it happen?" Corey then asked, smiling a leaning a little bit forward. "What makes you think something happened?" I then asked, this time controlling the blush that wanted to come out. "Oh, come on, Ashley, I'm your best friend. I know that something must have happened." Corey then said and rolled his eyes. I then sighed, looking down, before I looked back at him. I really didn't want to tell him because it was a little embarrassing and I'm not really one to talk about these things. Although Corey was my best friend after all and I knew he wouldn't rest until I told him.

"Well, while I was in Japan one day, me and Aido took a walk uptown where we were attacked by a group of rouge vampires, also known as Level-E vampires or x-human vampires. The very bad thing about those vampire was that they were also wizards. Because of my charm I was safe from the spells but Aido got hit in the side and got really hurt. I then teleported away with him, back to where I'm staying in Japan. When there I held Aido's wound but he had lost a lot of blood so I offered him mind. Although he ended up taking too much." I said and then paused to catch my breath. Corey just looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Well, like he said, he ended up taking too much and I ended up waking up in the infirmary two days later. After a little while Aido came into the infirmary, saying how sorry he was for hurting me like that. I told him not to be since I told him to take my blood. I then kissed his hand to show him I wasn't mad, but he then pulled me to him and kissed me on my lips." I then explained, not wanting to talk about the Kaname part or even the part where Aido got in my bed and fell asleep with me. "Since then, Aido's been calling himself my boyfriend." I then said and Corey looked surprised.

I then looked at the watch I had worn to see what time it was. I had set it to Japanese time to see when I was going to meet Aido at. Here it was 12pm but in Japan it would be 5pm. "Hay, Corey, I'm sorry but I have to go now." I said, getting up from sit on the ground. "Ah, you're going to meet Aido, aren't you?" Corey then said with a grin, getting up after me. "You can't prove anything." I said, being half stubborn, half playful, before I then ran away, with Corey laughing after me.

Once I got back to my house I was kinda shocked to see Aido sitting at my Kitchen table. "How did you get in here?" I asked and Aido looked up at me with a smile. "Your front door was unlocked." He said, getting up with the chair he was sitting on and then greeted me with a hug. "So, are you read for the surprise?" Aido then asked with a grin as he let go of me. "Um, sure." I said, not wanting to sound too excited, or impatient, which I really was. Aido just grinned wide, closing his eyes for a minute.

"Well, there is now a long weekend. So us, me, Akatsuki, Kaname-Sama, Ichijo, Rima, Shiki and Ruka are all going to my house for the weekend. I even called my parents ahead of time, telling them about you, and they said you're welcome to come as well." Aido said and all I could do was look and feel shocked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12. Of To Aido's House I Go**

* * *

It had only been two hours later and I was already in a car, heading to a train station that would take us to Aido's home. I was also feeling a little awkward since I was the only human/witch in the car. I know I've been at Cross Academy from months but there was at least other humans around. Right now I was completely alone with seven vampires. I mean, it's not that I didn't trust them. There was another time that I was completely alone with them. It was the time I told them about wizard and witches.

I was also sitting beside Aido, who pretty much forced me, and Ichijo. I didn't really care since I knew I could trust him. He was the only vampire that seemed more human then a vampire. Aido had put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me until my head was laying against his shoulder. He then started to talk about his family and how rich he was. He told me how nice his parents were, who supported the peace between human and vampires. He even said that his dad worked with some humans. He also told me his mother was almost like all other, every friendly and loving. I had to say that not all mothers were like that, since my mother had anger problems.

Aido then told me that he even had a younger sister named Tsukiko. He told me that he loved his sister but, being 5 years younger them him, she being my sisters age, he said that she can be very annoying sometimes. I then started to wonder why Aido never told me these things before. I guessed it must have never crossed his mind to tell me before. In about an hour we were finally on a train and we would be at Aido's house.

"Are you nervous about meeting Aido's family, Ashley?" Ichijo asked me, who was this time sitting across from me. I was sitting beside the window with Aido on my other side. "What's there to be nervous about?" I asked, pretending I wasn't nervous even though I was. It was times like those I was glade I was a good actor. "Well, you are about to be in a house full of vampires. Some of them may try to attack you." Ichijo said but I just shrugged. That _was _what I was worried about but I didn't let it show. "Yeah, I know that, I am a witch, so I'll protect myself if I have to." I said, looking out the window.

"Using your magic might not be the best thing to do. Because of the wizard war, which I know is starting to die down now, a lot of vampires don't like your kind." I heard Kaname say and I looked over at him. "Just use your magic as I last resort. Fighting might even be better." Kaname then said in a order like voice. I could agree with him. A lot of creatures didn't like a lot of witches and wizards since they forced them to help fight in the war. At least that was what the bad guys did. Us good guys would ask for help and not force them if they said no. "OK." I said then looked back out the window.

"Ahh, don't worry, Ash-San, my family really is nice and the servant will not do a thing to you. My parents wont stand for it." Aido then said with a grin as he once again put a arm around my shoulders. "Hay, who said I was worried? I said I was fine." I said as I peeled Aido's arm off of me. "Then why don't you look fine?" Aido then asked with another grin. I couldn't help but lightly blush as I swear in my head. Aido only chuckled and rewrapped his hand around me. "You can't fool the eyes of a vampire, Ash-San." He said as he pulled me to him once again.

"Oh, shut up, Aido. Don't act all into yourself." I said as I once again pulled out of the vampire's grip. I then made a fist and hit him over the head hard, but not too hard. "OW, what was that for?" Aido asked, pouting and rubbing his head as the others looked slightly amused. "Don't act all into yourself. It's annoying." I said, leaning back in my set and looked out the window again. "Ah, you're just being a meany, Ash-san." I then heard Aido say with a pout in his voice. I just rolled my eyes and continued to look out the window.

The rest of the ride to Aido's house was pretty boring. Aido had pouting for about an hour before he finally got over it and, once again, put his arm over me. I had sighed, knowing that, no matter how many times I shook off his shoulder, he would always rewrap it around my shoulders. Everyone seemed a little too bored to talk so it was also really quiet. Although soon we were off the train and in a car that took us the rest of the way to Aido's house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13. Aido's Family**

* * *

The driver of the car finally pulled in front of a huge house, or otherwise known as a mansion. I was really surprised that Aido lived in such a big house. I couldn't remember Aido ever telling me that he came from a rich family. All of us then got out of the car and I stretched. I then used my cat eyes so I could see in the dark. I then started to get really nervous. I mean I was about to meet Aido's family. I really didn't care that they were vampires. Even if they were normal humans I'd still be nervous and shy.

"Don't be so worried, Ash-San. I already told you they were nice and they won't hurt you." Aido said, smiling softly at me as he put a arm around my shoulders. "I'm not worried, Aido, and even if I was, it wouldn't be for the reason you're thinking of." I said, blushing a tiny bit, which made Aido smirk. "Oh? So, what's your reason then?" Aido then asked with a grin on his face as I only blushed lightly. I didn't want to tell him that I was shy to meet his parents just because I was.

"Hanabusa, just shut up and let's go meet up with your parents." Kain then spoke in, looking behind him at us. Aido and me were walking behind the other vampires. I silently sighed and then silently, meaning to myself, thanked the tall vampire for his timing. Aido, although, just pouted, his grip on me losing a little. "Oh, alright." Aido then said, suddenly smiling again. His grip on me then re-tightened and then he pulled me alone after the other vampires and into the house.

"Well, welcome back, everyone." A male's voice said from the other room. The others were already in the room, leaving me and Aido alone. We just stood there for a few minutes and listened to what they were saying. "Ah, Kaname-Sama. We're glade you decided to stay here once again." A female's voice then said. "Yes, thank you for letting me stay again, Mr. and Mrs. Aido." I heard Kaname's voice then said.

"Akatsuki, where is our son?" The man's, Mr. Aido's, voice then said again. "He is probably in the other room with Ashley, Uncle." I then heard Kain reply. "Ah, yes, Hanabusa called ahead of time, talking about a human girl that he wanted to bring with him. We are interested in meeting her." I then heard the female, Mrs. Aido, say again. By the tone of her voice, it sounded like she was ether thinking of boys, babies or something else cute. Aido then gave me a grin and I gulped, knowing what he was thinking.

"Hello, father, hello, mother." Aido then said, walking the two of us into the room with the others. All the other vampires, but two, were sitting on chairs and a couch. I was guessing the two standing where Aido's parents. The man had blond hair and blue eyes like Aido. Although, the man's hair looked thinner and it was slicked back down his head. The woman also had those things but her blond hair when below her shoulders.

"Ah, so this is the girl you were talking about, Hanabusa. You're right, she is cute." Mr. Aido said and I let out a small blush, feeling a little embarrassed. "Yes, I agree. You sure know how to pick them." Aido's mother then said, making both me and Aido blush. "Mother!" Aido whined, sounding really embarrassed. She only giggle at it. "Oh, Hanabusa, you're 17 yet you act so young." Mrs. Aido said, teasing his son and making him blush more. I couldn't help but lightly smile and chuckle, finding Aido getting teased a little funny. Mrs. Aido then looked over at me and I lightly blushed at the attention.

The vampire woman then came up to me and took my chin in her hand. She then tilted my head up a little as she leaned down a little until we were looking each other in the face. "Do you mind if I take a taste?" She asked, showing me her fangs. I was really surprised with her words. I didn't really expect that to be said, even if I did know I was walking in a house full of vampires. "MOTHER!!!" Aido then yell, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from her. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Mrs. Aido then said with a small, sorry, smile.

"What's with all the yelling?" A young girl then asked, walking into the room before I could say I wasn't scared. She kind of looked like Mrs. Aido, only younger. So I then knew she had to be Tsukiko, Aido's younger sister. "No, it's nothing dear. Hanabusa and his friends are just here." Mr. Aido then said, holding his wife's shoulders like he was holding her back. The girl then looked at me. She just seemed to stare at me for a minute before she looked back at her parents.

"What's a human doing here?" The girl then asked, giving me another look. "She's a friend of your bother's, Tsukiko." Mr. Aido said to his daughter. Mrs. Aido then grinned. "She's not just any friend, Right, Hanabusa?" She asked in a teasing tone and Aido's face turned red. "Um, I'm going to show Ashley around. Bye." Aido said in a hurried, embarrassed voice before he pulled me out of the room in a hurry.

"I'm sooo sorry about that, Ash-san. My mother can be very embarrassing at times." Aido then as he showed me around, sounding embarrassed. "That's OK. Now you know how I felt when you met my family." I said with a smile. "You couldn't have had it as bad as me. My mother wanted to bite you." Aido then said in a small whine. I then smiled. "Yeah, but get on my mother's wrong side and she can eat you alive." I said and then laughed at my joke. Aido joined me in my laughing, getting my joke.

Soon, Aido was done showing me around and he then decided to show me the room that I'd be sleeping in. "Well, this is the room you're going to be using. Mine is just across the hall and three to the left." Aido then said, opening a white door. I then walked onto a really nice looking room that had light blue wall paper. Also there was also s huge king sized bed with two dozen pillows on it. Both the bed spread and pillows were different shads of blue. I then noticed that my suitcase was also on the bed.

I smiled as I walked into the room. "Do you like it? I seem to remember you once telling me that you loved the color blue." Aido said as he then walked into the room with me. "Yes, the room is perfect. Especially the bed." I said, sitting down on it. It was very soft and comfy. I knew I'd have no trouble falling asleep on it. Aido then grinned at me. "I'm glade that you like it. It was made up expecally just for you." Aido said and took a set beside me. "You didn't have to go through all that trouble just for me, but thank you." I said, giving Aido a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, just the cheek?" Aido whine in a teasing tone. I then blushed, but smiled at the same time as I shook my head. "For now you will have to sufer with just a cheek kiss. Right now, I'm tired." I said, teasing Aido with a small grin. Aido then pouted. "Fine, I'll leave to let you get changed. But then atleast let me say good night after." Aido then said and I agreed with him.

Once Aido left, I got undressed then went into my suitcase to just out my PJ paints and a gray t-shirt that I used as I night shirt. "OK, Aido. I'm decent, you can come in now." I called for the vampire that was waiting outside the room. Aido walked back into the room and smiled at me. "You look really cute in your sleeping clothes." Aido said and I blushed slightly as he cheeked me out. Aido then wrapped me in a hug. then, before I could do a thing, Aido pulled back and kissed me on my lips.

"Bye, Ash-san, good night." Aido said, running out of the room beforeI could do anything to him about kissing me. 'Why that sneaky little....' I thought then cut myself off with a smile. I then lightly touched my lips, a warm feeling then coming over me. I sighed as I then clibmed under the blanket, easly falling asleep with the softness of the bed and pillows.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14, Tsukiko's Anger and Bite**

* * *

**It had been a few days now since I arived at Aido's house with him and some of the other vampires and things were going really good. Like Aido had told me, his parents really were nice. Also, after the time Mrs. Aido asked me if she could taste me, no one ever did that again; Aido, and even the others, made sure of that. Although, Tsukiko, Aido's younger sister, would give me glared looks. It was obvious that she didn't like me yet I had no idea why. **

**Right now it was like 11:42 at night so I was sitting on the bed in the room that I was using while I was here. I loved that room; it was about my favorite rooms in the whole mansion. It might sound a little weird but I stick to. A few of my other of my fav rooms were the library, where Ichijo also spent a lot of time, and a study. The study just seemed to help me relax and it was also the room where the others seems to hang out. **

**I then turned my head towards to door when I heard it open. In the doorway stood an angry looking Tsukiko. "Um, can I help you, Tsukiko?" I asked as nicely as I could. I didn't like being glared at when I didn't know what it for and when it wasn't my fault but I controlled myself from glaring back. "Don't act all inascent. I know your type. I'm here to tell you to say away from my Onii-Chan (A/N: Older brother)." She said, looking and sounding angry. **

**I frowned at her words, confused and a bit mad. 'Why does she want me to stay away from Aido?' I thought as I then sighed. "Aido and I are just friends. Don't get so mad." I said, putting down the book I was reading. It was a book that I had brought with me; Book of Creatures and Monsters. "That's not what Hanabusa said. I wont let another girl use him again." The young vampire said and she jumped at me before I could respond or react to her words. **

**"What the hell?!" I yelled, completely catch off guard as Tsukiko landed on me, holding me down by my shoulder as she bared her fangs at me. "I'll make sure that you stay away from my Onii-Chan." Aido's sister said, sounding really harsh and she roughly pulled the hair away from my neck and then really roughly pulled my necklace to the side, chocking me a little. **

**My charm necklace had a spell on it that no one but me could remove it. It was a way to insure my safely in case an enemy wizard, or witch, found out the secret to why spells didn't hurt me and tired to take off the necklace so he/she could hurt me. So when though Tsukiko pulled hard, the necklace didn't snap and just chocked me instead. **

**I then screamed as I ripping pain went down my neck as Tsukiko bit roughly and deep into my neck. "Get the hell off me!!!" I demanded, crying slightly in the pain as I tried to push the vampire girl off of me. Although Tsukiko was stronger then she seemed and it also hurt more when I tried to push her off; her fangs ripping my neck skin a little. I then thought of using a spell to force her off me but I wasn't completely sure what spell to do without causing too much pain. Soon my vision was starting to go black. **

**"Tsukiko, what the hell are you doing?! " I heard Aido as I heard someone run into the room, it probably being him. Since my vision was praticly back, I could see anything. I could only hear and feel things. "It doesn't matter, what's done is done." I heard Aido's sister say in a 'I don't care' toned voice. "It can't be helped." I then heard her add as I felt myself being collected into someone's arms. **

**"You didn't have to take it that far, Tsukiko." I heard Aido say angrily and I felt coolish skin, vampire skin, on my cheek, nuzzling me. "Whatever. You should be thanking me." I then heard Tsukiko say in a scoff. "What are you talking about? Ashley is nothing like that other girl." I heard Aido say as I felt my hair being stroked. **

**As I was started to fall asleep I wondered what he meant by that. "Well, she might not dress like that other girl but if you keep her around long enough she will become a skank just like her." Tsukiko said and I heard Aido growl as I started to loss consciousness. "That is nun of your concern, Tsukiko. Yes, she was a skank and Kass......" that was the last thing I heard before I fell into a deep, blood lose, sleep.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15, She's not the same ~Aido's P.O.V~**

* * *

**I was walking the halls of my house, rubbing my hands, rubbing my hands as I wished that, for that moment, I had Akatsuki's fire power. I had been outside, just walking since I was bored, and it was cold outside. Normally I could handle cold weather because of my power over ice but this time I got cold. Well, that might have been because it was colder here then where Cross Academy was. **

**Sudden, I felt myself freeze as a blood scent hit my noise. It was a scent I knew way too well. It was the scent of Ashley's blood and it was really strong. I instently turned around then ran to Ashley's room. It was obvious that someone was feeding on Ashley since the blood was too strong to be from a normal cut. My parents had made a rule against feeding on Ash well she was here but I still had a good idea who it was that was drinking from Ash. **

**When I burst open Ashley's door I saw my younger sister drinking from Ashley, and It looked like she was doing it roughly. Tsukiko, what the hell are you doing?!" I demanded in a shocked and angered voice as I marched into the room. I had never thought that she do something like this again. I'm mean, two years ago was understandable but now she had no right. **

**"It doesn't matter. What's done is done." Tsukiko said as she then let go of Ash. "It can't be helped." My sister then said as she got off of Ash and I walked over. Ash looked like she was unconscious. "You didn't have to take it this far, Tsukiko." I said and collected Ash in my arms as I rubbed my still cool skinned cheek against hers. "Whatever. You should be thanking me." Tsukiko then scoffed at me, crossing her arms. I shot my younger sister a glare as I cradled Ash in my arms, stilling on the bed. **

**"What are you talking about? Ashley is nothing like that other girl." I said, trying to control my anger as I stroked Ash's hair. "Well, she might not dress like that other girl but if you keep her around long enough she will become a skank just like her." Tsukiko said and I growled in anger. How dare she compare Ash to Kessie when they are nothing alike. "That is nun of your concern, Tsukiko. Yes, she was a skank and Kess......" I started to say but my sister cut me off. **

**"Look, I don't care which girl, Hanabusa Onii-Chan. It's just that you deserve better." Tsukiko said and I glared at her. Ashley is nothing like Kessie." I said, still pissed that my little sister attacked Ash and that I had to repeat myself. Tsukiko stared at me so I continued. "Ash won't even let me kiss her more then half the time, let alone make _me_ kiss _her. _I'll agree that it was cruel of Kessie to make me sleep with her but Ash hasn't don't anything like that before and we've been friends for a while now." I said, siting back on the bed so Ash would be laying on my chest. **

**I shuttered slightly as I remembered how the 16 year old human from two years ago seduced me. It was really embarrassing to remember and it made me feel sad to remember. Kessie was an student at Cross Academy and seemed to be the female trouble maker in the Day Class. I knew this since we met face to face as she was was out of her dorm and I was skipping classes. Since Akatsuki wasn't with me I decided to seduce the girl and get some blood form her. **

**Although when I tried she laughed and told me that I was wasting me time since she wasn't a fan girl. I had pouted and tried a few more times but I still had no luck in seducing her. Although I did manage to get her close enough. She had come up to my just to tease me by seducing me herself. I don't know how but soon after that we became friends and soon after that we became more then friends. Kessie never found out I was a vampire but I still managed to drink her blood one or twice, without her knowing though. She also seemed to always be wearing skimpy clothes, so it was easy to get to her neck. She was the first human I feel in love with. **

**Although, about four months into the relationship Kessie seduced me into sleeping with her, in other words.......... well you should know what I mean. After that I found out that Kessie was cheating on me and then that she really didn't like me after all. It really hurt and when my family found out they pitted me. Although, Tsukiko went berserk and attacked Kessie when it was spring break. She had come here since I told her I'd show her to my parents before I found out the truth. **

**So when Kessie was alone one day, Tsukiko attacked her and nearly killed her. Instead, Kessie somehow ended up in a coma, which she was still in. Still, my father had erased Kessie's memories of Tsukiko's attack (Aido: I don't know why nether me and Akatsuki can erase memories. Some powers do come in at a certain age so in a few years then I'd be able to erase memories). If he didn't Kessie would realize that a vampire attacked her when she wakes up and not any vampire; my sister. So she'd figure out that I too was a vampire. Also, do to my request, Kessie lost all memories of me. Since Ashley reminded me of Kessie, but without the sex, seduce, and skimpy cloths, I fell in love all over again. **

**"I was an idiot to let her do that to me. I'm still glade that's she's done with. Although, just because that relationship went haywire, doesn't mean that this one will too." I said, gazing down at Ash sadly. "How do you really now? This Ashley may be a skank and you wouldn't even know it. How do you know you can trust her?" My sister asked, pointing to Ash. I looked at Tsukiko, shooting her an still angry, and annoyed, glare. "Because, unlike Kessie, Ash knows about us being vampires. So she should know the results of betraying a vampire." I answered and Tsukiko glared as she crossed her arms. "OK, Hanabusa Onii-Chan, answer this: How does Ashley know about us vampires?" My sister then asked and I froze a little. **

**There was no way that I could tell her that she was a witch. I wasn't sure what the rest of my family thought about wizards and witches. So I decided to go with lying. "Because I suddenly attacked her one night. When I sucked her blood I knew that Ash was like no girl other girl I have ever met before. That includes you." I said a little harshly and making Tsukiko look a little hurt. "Now just go back to Otou-San and Oka-San (A/N: Father and Mother). You'll surely get a punishment when they smell Ash's blood on you." I said, baring my fangs at my sister to tell her I didn't want to see her right now anymore. **

**Tsukiko looked a little hurt but I didn't care at the moment. She shouldn't have attacked Ashley without any reason. Well, I mean she said she had a reason but thinking she was like Kessie without any info was a really bad reason. "You know, it kinda sickens me that you already have a nick name for this girl." Tsukiko said before she turned arould and left the room.**

**I just sat there for a few minutes, looking at the door with Tsukiko walked out before I looked back to Ash. Her neck was still bleeding and I felt my eyes turn red. I then leaned down, licking and sucking at Ash's neck until it stopped bleeding, which took a little while. I then took a look at Ash's neck. 'Damn it, Tsukiko ripped her up a bit.' I thought as I ripped off one of my sleeve shirts, not caring since I have more then a hundred shirts, then wrapped it around Ash's neck. It was to hid the bite mark and in case it started to bleed again. I then took her off my chest, laying her beside me. "I'm turly sorry, Ash-San." I whispered to the girl before I laid myself down to make sure Ash would be OK when she woke up.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16, Cry. Aido's P.O.V/Normal P.O.V**

* * *

**I laid in the bed, getting more and more worried as the time passed. Ashley still hadn't awakened and it made me extremely worried, even more knowing that it was now hours since my sister bit Ashley. "Tsukiko, you better have not caused her to go into a coma with Kessie." I whispered, talking to myself as I lightly stroked Ashley's hair as she continued to sleep. How I hated my sister right now that I could hardly even stand it.**

**I was soon greeted by the sun that shined though the uncovered windows of the room. I grunted as the brightness of the sun in my eyes before I stood up to cover the windows, leaving Ashley alone for a small while. "Ah, that's better." I then said once it was dark, rubbing my eyes to rid myself of the effect the sun gave my eyes. I then yawned tiredly as I made my way back to Ashley. I was starting to get really tired but I refused to sleep until I knew my Ash was going to be OK.**

**When I got back to the bed, I climbed in and laid down right back down beside Ashley. It was a little difficult to not fall asleep but I somehow managed to stay awake for a while. So, to ocupie my time, I remembered how I acted when my sister attacked Kessie. I felt a little pathetic remembering her at a time like this but I just couldn't seem to help it. I remembered that I had walked into a scean pretty much like I did with Ashley, but Kessie was scareming and struggling. I had pulled my sister off but only in the fact that I didn't want my family to be known for killing an human. Still, I pulled her off too late and Kessie ended up in a coma. "Know you something? I don't even care anymore. Just don't kill her." I had said before I had walked out of the room.**

**After a few more hours of just laying there, I still fought sleep. At one point, I had even left Ashley for a minute to go get something to eat and drink. I was getting hungry and I hoped that by eating, it may help with staying awake longer. Although, about 4 in the afternoon, I finally couldn't fight it anymore. So I wrapped one of his arms around Ashley and cuddled up to her before sleep instently over took me.**

**_Normal P.O.V _  
**

**I finally woke up and darkness was all around me. I knew it must have been late at night. I then moaned as the pain in my neck came back to my. I went to touch my neck but something stopped my from moving my right arm. (Ashley: I'm right handed) It was then that I notice that something was holding onto me, and a little tightly too. I turned my head to see what was holding me but it was a little too dark to see. So I just then gave myself my cat eyes and then I saw that it was Aido that was holding onto me. He seemed to be fast asleep and I felt confused. 'Why is he sleeping at this time of night?' I thought to myself before I then remembered the talk I had heard Aido and his sister having.**

**"Aido." I whispered weakly in the vampire's ear. "Mmm, not now mom, I just feel asleep. Come back later." Aido said sleeply and snuggled more into me. "Aido, wake up. I'm not your mom. It's me." I said as I remember a similar time this happened. It was after the vampire wizard attack and Aido slept with me in the imformary after he sucked my blood.**

**"Hmmm, who's me?" Aido asked sleeply as he finally opened his eyes. "OH, ASHLEY-SAN." Aido cried, calling me by my full name for once. (A/N: I meant to her face. Calling her Ashley when he talks about her doesn't count.) "I'm am soooo very sorry for what my sister did. Is there anything you need or want? It doesn't matter what it is, I'll get it for you." Aido said, sounding worried and finally letting go of me so I lightly held my throat. "Milk." I said, as I coughed a little bit since my throat was feeling dry. No more then a second went by until Aido was gone and only came back a minute later with a tall glass of milk. I was kind of impressed that the milk didn't spill, or it didn't look that way, when Aido was using his vampire speed.**

**"That can't be all that you want, is it? Well, I won't let it be. Surely you want something else." Aido said as I took the milk from him. I drank it thirstly and finished it in less than half a minute. "Actually, there is something that I want to know." I said, handing him the glass back. He just put the glass on the side table and sat beside me. "What? I'll do anything to repay for what my sister did." Aido said and I sighed, wishing he'd stop saying that like it was his fault I got attacked.**

**"After your sister bit me I heard you come into the room and start yelling at your sister. I wasn't completely unconscious yet and I want to know something from what you and your sister were talking about." I said as I tired to sit up a little bit but resulted in Aido helping me. I also saw Aido's eyes get a little sad and he seemed to get twitchy. It looked like he was nervous about something so I guessed he knew what I was going to ask. "How was that girl you were talking about?" I asked and Aido sighed sadly.**

**"Before I answer, how much did you here?" Aido asked, avoiding eye contact with me. "I heard up to you starting to say a name but then I finally fainted." I answered and Aido once again sighed. "Kessie." He answered in a whisper so low I almost didn't hear it. I frowned slightly, wondering why Aido seemed so upset. "What was she?" I asked, and for some reason Aido looked even more uncomfortable as he looked away from me.  
**

**"Kessie was a human and the very first first human I fell in love with. She was only 16 and went to Cross Academy. We met when she was out of her dorm and I was skipping classes. Kessie was the first human not to fall for my charm so we became friends and then a after that, more then friends." Aido said in a soft whisper and I don't know why, but I felt a little jealous with him saying that this Kessie was his first love. Normally I wouldn't care.  
**

**"Kessie always seemed to dress in skimpy clothes, which I didn't really care since it made her look cute and it was easy to get to her neck or any other skinned body part." Aido said and he lightly smiled as if remembering something. "Do you like those type of girls?" I asked since I knew thought Aido would like that type of thing, which was a little perverted. "What?! No!! Of coarse not. Please, just stay as you are. I like you this way." Aido then shouted a little and finally looked at me. "I wasn't paining on changing myself." I said and Aido smiled."Good." He said,sounding happy.  
**

**"So, did you do anything with her?" I asked, leaning back against the bed rest, waiting for the rest of Aido's story. "Erm, well, we kissed." Aido said, looking nervous and embarrassed. I could tell he was keeping something from me so I decided to tease him a little for always embarrassing me. "That can't be all you did." I said, pressing the subject and making Aido look more worried. He was figgiting with his fingers and didn't look me in the face. "That is all we did." Aido said and I could hear the lying in his voice.  
**

**"Aido, I know you're lying. Just tell me what you did." I said, wondering what his was hiding from me and why he was trying so hard to hid it. "I'm not lying, Ashley." Aido said and I knew he was lying. He called me Ashley twice in one day. He never did that, not since he's been calling me Ash. "Aido, please stop lying. I wont judge you by what you say. Please, tell me." I said gently, trying to calm him down and make him feel better.  
**

**Although, it seemed to have an opposite effect since the next thing I knew, I was laying flat on the bed with Aido pushing down on my shoulders. Ice was also pinning me down like paper on a boliten board. I was a little frighten as Aido, who looked a little mad, lowered his head to my ear. "I'M NOT LYING!!!! WE JUST KISSED AND NOTHING MORE!!!" Aido then basically yelled at me.  
**

**I was shocked. This was the first time that Aido was ever mean to me. I was also a little scared since I didn't know what else Aido planed to do. Although, I started to shake, as much as I could from being pinned, and cry. I was both hurt, emotionally, and scared that I couldn't help myself. I just closed my eyes and let the tears leak out. This would be Aido's second time seeing me cry. The first time being when I lost my tempter before Aido knew I was a witch and he was spying on me.  
**

**"Oh my god. Ash-San, I'm so sorry. Please, I didn't mean it." I then heard Aido apologzie as I felt him let go of me. I didn't open my eye though; I didn't want to look at Aido right , the minute Aido realsed his ice from me, I quickly sat up, opening my eyes to see a shocked and sadned Aido, andthen use all ofmy stranth to teleport back home. I ended upon my own bed whereI fell alseep crying.**


	18. Author note

Hey, I know I'm late with updates but I do have an Naruto Account. I will update this story but I do need help. I need chapter ideas -nothing too romantic please- If I get an idea I like I can update again.


End file.
